The Administrative Core will provide comprehensive administrative support for all Projects, as well as fulfill the reporting requirements to the NIH and provide ongoing tracking of the program's progress. The Core will be directed by Dr. Harris Gelbard, who has extensive administrative experience, and Dr. Dewhurst will serve as co-director of this Core and overall CoPI of the application. Specific functions of the core will include: (1) Provision of fiscal oversight for each project and overall to the PPG;(2) Coordination and oversight of intellectual property and technology commercialization issues in the PPG;(3) Coordination with the University of Rochester (UR)'s Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (CTSI) and Developmental Center for AIDS Research (D-CFAR);(4) Provision of data/information exchange in a timely fashion to all investigators in the PPG;(5) Oversight of the PPG's Data Sharing plan and activities;(6) Coordination of communications among participating investigators and monitoring of program progress, (7) Support of the External Advisory Committee (EAC) and of scheduled program meetings;(8) Coordination of travel for scheduled meetings;(9) Provision of support for a planned application to the NIH RAID program, and for IND preparation and submission. Finally, Core A will also include Biostatistics and Biomathematic Image Modeling subcores, which will be led by Dr. Hulin Wu;Dr. Wu is also the Director of Biomathematics/Biostatistics/Bioinformatics (BBB) Core for the UR D-CFAR. The goal of the subcores will be (i) to develop and apply mathematical modeling and statistical methods to analyze neuroimaging data and also (ii) to provide biostatistical support for data analysis in all projects, consultative assistance with experimental design (power calculations).